With the increase in online advertising, advertisers require positive feedback and confirmation of the number of people who have actually viewed their advertising (“ad”). It is simply not enough to know that an advertisement has been served, or that a target or other audience may have viewed or seen it, or that it was in-view.
Today, there are several systems that are designed to assess viewing of advertising by asking viewers questions about advertisements that they have seen. These systems are designed and configured to determine the extent to which a particular advertisement made a difference. As one example, did viewers become aware of the brand being advertised? Did viewers like the brand being advertised? Will viewers now plan on buying the brand being advertised?
These systems all require that the advertiser be involved in this assessment, determination, or measurement process, and incur the costs of the measurement themselves. This requirement prevents publishers from gathering their own information independently of the advertiser. Yet, this information is critical to publishers who wish to measure the extent to which their different approaches to advertising actually impinge on consumer awareness of a particular advertiser's advertisement.
Thus, there exists a need for a measurement platform configured to measure advertisement awareness by consumers, which has reasonable pricing as compared with the other measures that currently exist, and which may be applied to any advertisement, and which may be be constructed and operated without any involvement or approval of the advertiser.